endless_expansefandomcom-20200215-history
Interex Arsenal
Despite being quite small, the Genesis Interex invests a noticeable capital in weaponry research: experience is the best teacher, afterall. Weaponry A coilgun or Gauss rifle is a type of projectile accelerator consisting of one or more coils used as electromagnets in the configuration of a linear motor that accelerate a ferromagnetic or conducting projectile to high velocity.1 In almost all coilgun configurations, the coils and the gun barrel are arranged on a common axis. The name "Gauss" is in reference to Carl Friedrich Gauss, who formulated mathematical descriptions of the magnetic effect used by magnetic accelerators. On the studies of Gauss, the Genesis Research department introduced small electric coils linked to the rifled barrel of a gun; once the trigger is pulled, an electric pulse flows through the coil and is transmitted onto the bullet, increasing its speed and penetration power. Amator R7 MkII: The smallest model produced by Paragon Enterprise, the R7 is a pistol-sized firearm with a small capacity but pack an impressive punch - capable of placing holes in cement. Amator R6 MkIII: Comparable to UZIs, the R6 is a small automatic weapon that fires small, compressed rounds with a weaker electric charge. While weaker than standard Amator-pattern weapons, R6s sport an excellent fire rate and capacity. Amator R5 MkII: The poster-boy of the Amator line, the R5 is the rifle version, characterized by sleek lines and its larger than average stock and barrel. The R5's slow fire rate is mitigated by the powerful shot it delivers and it has a superior range compared to standard assault rifles thanks to the special coiling and rifling. Amator R4 MkI: The R4 of the Amator line is akin to machine guns: it is a triple-barreled heavy rifle, usually found on LRVs or emplacements. While its fire output is not as insane as a machine gun, the fired projectiles are strong enough to pierce armor platings and it fires fast enough to provide suppressive fire. The required ammunition and battery, combined with the size of the R4 make it unwieldy for infantry - but there are always exceptions. Amator R3 MkI: The R3 is an even heavier Amator-line gauss weapon, more akin to artillery than rifles. The R3 fulfills portable anti-vehicle fire and fire support roles, with an advanced targeting algorithm included in the cannon. Once fired, a loud blast follows the projectile as it shatters infantry lines and wrecks tanks. Amator R2 MkI: The Amator R2 is one of the biggest terrestrial weapons in the Amator line, and it is found as main armament on battle tanks and battlements. Resembling a massive flattened barrel with a split in the middle, the R2 fires an overloaded disc of metal that explodes on contact, whistling furiously as the battery hums and readies another shot. Amator R1 MkII: The heaviest weapon in the Amator line, the R1 emplacement is installed as a ground-to-air anti-air, anti-aircraft and anti-skimmer station, delivering hypervelocity slugs that pierce the sound barrier and annihilate any sort of armor short of the most sense materials. Vehicles Aircrafts 'RX-01 Daeva Stratofighter '- The Daeva Stratofighter is the Interex' air supremacy fighter and ambusher, capable of breaking the sound barrier and descending upon the battlefield directly from orbit. Daevas bring the from above, locking on their targets with Tempestus missiles and performing daring strafing runs before whirling upwards and return to orbit, before swooping down again. Daeva Stratofighters are usually armed with two couples of Tempestus ''Missiles, used to eliminate aerial threats, or two ''Shatterer Missiles - that sacrifice homing capabilities for a better armor penetration. Secondary armament systems include two Amator R4 strapped underneath the stratofighter and a Reimnis S4 Plasma repeater. Auxiliary systems include Life Support, optional Afterburners and an Elias-Scanner Array provided with a primitive A.I. for lock-on and targeting. Stratofighters use Ion Thruster engines, owing them for their speed and lightweight nature.